gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Machine Soldier Gunrex
The Holy Machine Soldier Gunrex, or Gunrex, is one of the titular Holy Machine Soldiers from SD Gundam Gaiden: Seikihei Monogatari. Technology and Combat Characteristics Despite its legendary status, Gunrex's first combat form is inferior to Neo Zeon's high ranking Machine Soldiers and is easily defeated by Evil Machine Soldier Dark Tyrant. However, Gunrex goes through several upgrades throughout the story. In the manga, it is described as being a machine soldier that grows with its pilot. Armaments ;*Light Sword :A beam saber with the shape of a broadsword, the hilt also has cross guard. When Gunrex become True Holy Machine Soldier, this weapon powers-up into the Super Light Sword. ;*Light Shield :A shield made of energy particles similar to Universal Century's beam shield. ;*Light Spear :A spear made of energy particles. Since it's a beam weapon, the spear can be used as a sword as well. ;*Platinum Shield :A shield formed by the power of Holy Beast G-Griff's three copper plates. This solid shield has high defense power and can generate a barrier to repel enermy's attack. Special Equipment and Features ;*Wings :These are only seen on Gunrex in flight mode and its True Holy Machine Soldier form. History One of the legendary Holy Machine Soldiers, said to be made in the image of Ishtar, one of Saddrac World's creator gods. Gunrex was first discovered in the royal family's valley, where it was in a dormant state. The Neo Zeon Clan had captured Cecily, also known as Berah Ronah, as she knows the phrase to activate it. When F91 and the knights of Dabat come to rescue her, Gunrex is activated with F91 taking the controls as the pilot. However, during the first fight, F91 is defeated by Knight Bawoo in Evil Machine Soldier Dark Tyrant. Shortly after, a golden dragon appears and defeats the Neo Zeon Clan surrounding it. After the Neo Zeon Clan's retreat, F91 is discovered to be in a coma. After many failed attempts by several of the knights to reactivate the Holy Machine Soldier, Knight GP01 becomes the only one able to activate it. As a result, GP01 becomes the main pilot during the battle of Baraba Plains. During this battle, Gunrex is upgraded by the Platnum Shield to defeat Zenon Mansa. However, this it was all a distraction so the Neo Zeon Clan could attack Dabat Castle. Seeing that they need more allies, GP01 goes to recruit the Lacroa Knights. After recruiting the Lacroa Knights, the group heads to the Gaia Crater to find the Other Holy Machine Soldier, which GP01 and Amuro heard about from Superior Dragon in a dream. When they reach the crater, Gunrex and GP01 fight Runerex. During this battle, Gunrex evolves and overpowers Runerex, which turns into a ball of light. The light enters Gunrex and it vanishes along with Knight GP01. Gunrex later reappears in the Pangaea World as the True Holy Machine Soldier, being piloted by Vassal Lord Superior Gundam, which is the combined form of Knight GP01 and Superior Dragon. During the final battle against Rune Carazzo, Gunrex and Superior Dragon sacrifice themselves to destroy Rune Carazzo. Gallery SDFestival Gunrex.png|Gunrex's first form with light sword and light shield, from Mobile Suit SD Gundam Festival SDFestival-Gunrex.png|Gunrex's second form with platinum shield and light spear, from Mobile Suit SD Gundam Festival SDMatsuri ShinGunrex.png|Gunrex's True Holy Machine Soldier form, from Mobile Suit SD Gundam Festival Notes and Trivia *In the game Seikihei to Kikoshin, the IF Route has Knight GP01 and Burning Knight F91 switch roles with F91 becoming the main pilot. In this scenario, Gunrex becomes Crimson True Holy Machine Soldier Gunrex after F91 sacrifices half of his soul to heal its damage. References Seikihei GunRex.jpg External Links Category:SD Gundam